Heartbeat, Heartbreak
by BRS.kuroshiro
Summary: About of Hitomi and the secrets of her family. She is bound to marry her half-brother Yosuke once she turns 16 but she promised Hana, a friend of Yosuke, that she will love him till death and only him. How will she fight with all the struggles of her life


• Heartbeat, Heartbreak •

Chapter 1: Indescribable Feeling

**Shibuya Train station** – **4:30 p.m in the evening**

|| - - - - - - - *ring . . . **ring** . . . **ring** . . . ring* - - - - - - - ||

"Nagasaki residence, Kaguya Nagasaki speaking, may I help you?" It was my mother

"Mother, this is Hitomi, I'm currently in the train station and I've been waiting here for already 30 minutes! Where the hell is Yosuke?! I thought HE would be the one to pick me up early" I said while clutching my cell phone near my ears trying to hold back my tears "Hitomi-chan! Ah, Yosuke just came out an hour ago; I think he's going there right now, just wait okay? Mother will be waiting here so don't worry" mom said "Well . . . I guess I'll wait . . . I hope . . . "I said as I hung up and sighed "Big brother eh? Tall, thin, red haired . . . where are you?" I said as I grabbed a book from my hand bag.

"Hitomi? Nagasaki Hitomi? Is that you?" It was a tall stranger, he had black hair and was wearing a shiny silver jacket and a blue scarf, and he had crystal blue eyes that shined "Yeah? And who are you?" I asked defensively, who knows, he might be a random guy who guessed my name

"Well I'm Hana Tsukigami, Yosuke's friend. He told me to pick you up today since he's busy with something" he said "Well I'm that lazy bums little sister, nice to meet you" I bowed "Well, let's get going then Hitomi-chan" he said as he held my bag to the exit.

We rode his motorcycle and hell I had fun! There were really cool places around Shibuya; I guess I should've come here before "So, Hana-kun how old are you?" I said "Well I'm 17 and will be 18 this March 16th, how about you?" he replied "I'm still 15!" I said "Whoa, your 3 years younger than me" he said as he laughed "don't under estimate young ones! We can rule the world someday you know!" I said, pissed.

While we were going to my house we saw different and beautiful spots in Shibuya, we also had great fun talking about different stuff but when I knew it we were already in my house "Well, I guess that's the end of our fun trip eh?" he asked me as he scratched his head laughing, he was pretty happy too "Yeah, I wish we could do it again someday in the future Hana-kun" I said as I blushed "whoa, your red . . . what the hell?" he asked me "S-Stop teasing me! You too! You're blushing-"ah shit, I said in my mind "You like me do you? Hahaha" he said to me "Well err- no! It was hot wearing that mask thingy so well – whenever it's hot I get red! I'm not blush-"before I could say anything he gave me a long passionate kiss "H-Hana-kun . . ." I said "just remember one thing okay? Don't tell anyone we kissed" he said as he rode his motorcycle and sped up fast "H-Hana. . .kun" I stood there stunned and still blushing "Hitomi-chan? You there?" It was a male voice "H-Hai!" I said. The guy that came out was my big brother, Eiri Nagasaki; he was wearing a green shirt and loose shorts "What do you think you're wearing eh? When your little sister just arrived. . ?" I asked him straight in the eye "Well I and Yosuke were playing videogames so yeah" he said as he laughed "Well, let's come in shall we?" he said as he carried my bags inside.

"My dear daughter how I missed you!" It was mom and she hugged me so tight I could only breathe a little "M-Mom, your killing me" I said as I tried to struggle "Wow, you've changed a lot sweet daughter of mine! You've become taller and prettier! Wow you're face is also so adorably cute!" she said as she pinched my cheeks. After listening to all her praising I finally reached my room, I locked the doors and closed the windows and covered it with those black curtains I brought with me "this household is weirder than my grandparent's household" I sighed and thought about that kiss all of a sudden. . .

|| - - - - - - *knock . . . **knock** . . . **knock** . . . knock* - - - - - - ||

"lil sis, dinner is served, Yosuke cooked for us! It's going to be really delicious!" it was Eiri "Yeah, I'll be coming down, let me change for a bit" I said as I snuggled myself inside my blanket, It was really cold in Shibuya than in Nagoya or was it because of the aircon mom left on? I guess there's no helping it, I changed my clothes and headed down to the dining room oh the table was full of grub alright!

"Yosuke is learning how to become a chef darling, so just eat up!" mom said

The table was full of meat, fish and some vegetable salads. I chose to eat some meat and a couple of carrot sticks since I ate a lot in my grandparent's house so this time it's going to be the other way around.

"Hello my little half-sister, I'm Yosuke you're big brother, I'm also 3 years older than you." He told me in a formal manner "Eat as much as you want little sister, I cooked all of this for you so eat up okay?" The food seemed to smell so nice, I guess I can tell Eiri and mom weren't lying "Time to eat!" I said as I helped myself but when I realized it, I was getting some pork and fish, they were all too delicious! I ended up so full I couldn't walk no more, so Eiri carried me all the way to my room upstairs "there you go" he said as he dropped me to my bed "Sleep tight lil sis!" he said as he closed my door "Ohhh . . . the food was great . . ." I said as I covered myself with my blanket. "Oyasumi . . ."

- - - ||[ **END OF CHAPTER 1** ]|| - - -


End file.
